Midnight Heroes
by Tecnower03
Summary: Timmy, Tecna and Velocia, three 14 year old Zenithians, embark upon a dangerous mission to bring back technology on Zenith. It would've been easier if someone was not thinking of killing them. [Takes place before season 1]
1. A horrible day

**[Warning: Blood scene]  
**

**Chapter 1: A horrible day... (to start an adventure)  
**

**(Timmy's Point Of View)  
**

I looked at myself again. No, even after hours and hours of combing my hairs they still wouldn't get straight. My hairs looked like a bird's nest. Even though Zenith doesn't have birds(or other primitive creatures), we know how birds look like. Aside of technology we have knowledge as our power.

My thoughts ended when a message arrived at my PDA. It must be her. So I left my hairs with their own way, grabbed my PDA and swiped hurriedly to unlock it.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM COUNTESS VELOCIA.

Now I have one thing to admit. Velocia isn't yet a countess, but she'll be one day. She didn't know she was already the countess of my emotions. I know from my childhood (through my crystal reader*****) that during my adolescent phase I'll fall for her.

I read the message.

**_Tim, come sharp 4 pm by the Theta*. Tec'll be there__ also._**

My family (I mean me and my dad) doesn't keep pace with the Theta, so I went downstairs by the elevator to check the Thetan time. By the rush I forgot my PDA had both the time zone installed. And when I remembered that I was halfway to the elevator.

"4:03 p.m.t*****. That certainly won't be a good impression!" I checked my PDA and murmured.

It'd take me usually 7.4 minutes to run to Vel's palace, but on the way one of my shoelaces broke. Filthy adamantine shoelace! A total disgrace to the Greek name!

The gate was kept open for me, so I rushed directly to Vel's discussion room.

"_Exactly 4.15 p.m.t._" I heard the same old irritating, cold, anti-emotional voice behind me. "How punctual of Timothy."

I'd definitely not like to introduce you guys to Tecna. She's the cockiest, meanest and the rudest girl in whole Zenith. I don't know why but she's always after me, as if I have some bugs on me and she has to debug it by thrashing me. I'd bet she wanted to beat me a dozen times, but she'd control herself because I was the countess's friend.

"Please, Tecna, we're 14. Not anymore." And then, Velocia appeared as usual to defend me, "I'm sure he found the message a bit later."

Tecna gave a death glare. No, I'm not the one to make her angrier.

"Vel, what happened? Looks like you're a bit worried." I asked.

"Tecna, would you please check if the room is sound proof?" Vel requested Tecna. She nodded and within her fingers neon green energy beams came out.

"Analyzing. Sound getting out, 0 percent chance." She said.

"Something serious is getting around here." Vel said.

"Yes, as someone like him is your trustworthy friend." Tecna remarked.

"No. My parents-" Velocia paused because of Tecna. She was an experiment and she never found out if her parents existed.

"Don't create suspense. It's highly illogical." Tecna said, comforting Velocia. _And your behavior towards me? What kind of logic do you call that?_

"My parents think that I shouldn't go to Alfea with you. I'd be better home studying."

"But they're absolutely wrong." Tecna and I said in unison. I hated it when our thoughts were the same.

"But you're the greatest velocity and speedy fairy I'd ever seen!" I yelled.

"And, exactly how many did you actually see, Timmy?" Tecna asked.

I grunted.

"Do you believe in destiny, guys?" Velocia asked.

I nodded my head as a no, and there was an awkward silence.

"Tecna? Do you believe in destiny?" Vel said again.

"I'd like to avoid that sort of hypothetical questions. You can present tons of logic to prove both." Tecna said.

"Well, I perfectly believe in destiny. I had visions yesterday."

"Visions? As in seeing the future? But that doesn't make any sense." I said.

"Exactly." Tecna agreed. "Well, what did you see in your visions, Vel?"

"I saw my parents." I felt that Velocia hesitated saying this, "They were being killed."

"It's just normal. You care a deep for your parents that's all. Nothing to be afraid of." I assured her.

"I hate admitting this, but I'm really not getting used to agree with Timmy. Let's forget this. But you have to talk to your parents about the admission to Alfea. We'll go with you if you want."

So our little team walked towards the main hall room, where we'd have to get an appointment to visit Velocia's parents. Even Vel had to get an appointment to just see the faces of her parents. Zenith's high privacy system was in one word lame.

The robot told us that a team has already taken an appointment, so we'd have to wait.

Tecna and I stood while Velocia sat down on the comfortable couch.

"Water?" A robot came and asked Vel.

"Yes, please." Vel replied and raised her hands.

The robot walked forward, bringing out a glass of water from its storage. Suddenly it dropped the glass on the floor, resulting of wetting Velocia.

"What kind of behavior is that!" Velocia yelled and stood up.

The robot also fell down on the floor. Suddenly sirens started to ring.

"Why are alerts ringing?" I asked.

"Something's wrong." Tecna sounded serious. She pointed to another robot, which also collapsed like the other one. Suddenly the alerts went off too.

"Power failure?" Velocia said.

"No." Suddenly Tecna's eyes got bigger. "I'm thinking of the worst possible thing! Follow me!"

And she started to run towards the visiting room. The room was locked, but Tecna kicked the door so hard that the door broke. All hail the Zenithian security!

Our eyes popped off.

Velocia was way behind us, so she couldn't see the horrible scene we saw.

"Quick! Don't let Vel see it." Tecna said, but she was late. She saw the scene, placed her hands on face and gave a loud shriek.

The room was filled with blood, and there lay the lifeless, corpses of the count and Countess of the Meta province of Zenith.

She hugged Tecna and started to cry. I didn't know what to do next.

"Easy, Velocia." Tecna said, and then she told me, "Obviously a murder scene. We should inform the law enforcement."

I brought out the PDA from my pocket. The screen was dark. I stared at her. She stared back.

"If that primitive PDA doesn't work, I must state that the technology has been disabled by the murderer." Tecna sighed.

Suddenly a thought came into my mind. "What about the other Zenithians! What'd happen to them?"

"Lets just get her out of the place." She said. Velocia was still crying.

We went near the royal gate, where every other robot was on the floor. Tecna was right. The technology had been disabled.

"It's my fault, I should've warned them earlier!" Velocia sobbed.

"Velocia!" Suddenly we heard a voice from our behind, and we turned back to see who it was. It was Velocia's uncle, Sir Cosecant.

Seeing her uncle, Velocia ran and hugged him. He started to caress her hairs to pacify her.

"I know it must be hard, Velocia." He said softly, "To see your parents die."

Velocia nodded, but I could see Tecna's eyes getting bigger.

"VELOCIA!" Tecna yelled, "He's NOT SUPPOSED to know that, _unless_..."

Sir Cosecant intervened. "Unless, I'm the one who killed them, right?"

The atmosphere became so horrible that I thought I'd faint, but due to my inner specialist aura I remained conscious.

"And you'll face the same." Said Sir Cos, and dragged out a primitive knife while holding Velocia's hands firmly.

"**NO!"** Tecna ran in and pushed Velocia, but the knife already came down towards her.

"FIREWALL!" Soon from Tecna's wrists came out a huge neon green shield, and luckily the knife was deflected. Tecna's shield's size was getting decreased.

"Timmy!" Tecna yelled. "Take cover with Velocia! I can't hold much longer!"

"How long will you hold when your power source is disabled? You all have to die today!" Sir Cos laughed vigorously.

I ran to Velocia. She was still crying.

"Please, Tecna. Don't do this to yourself. I don't want to live anymore." Velocia remarked.

Tecna's shield was getting smaller by time. From my perspective, it'd last for five seconds. She turned her face around.

"It's not time to be sentimental!" She yelled in pain. "I promise I'll do anything to save you!"

The shield was gone, but I saw a different thing. Tecna was glowing, a neon green aura was around her getting brighter.

"A transporting spell," I told Velocia, then I shrieked, "But it'll cost her massive energy! She doesn't even have her transformation!"

We were teleporting, so I closed my eyes.

Tecna did something way too much cool for a cocky and selfish girl.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here are my fictional objects:**

**Crystal Reader: The advanced crystal ball which predicts by researching from a person's DNA and characteristics.**

**Theta: A sun of Zenith, the other being Omicron. [According to me, here the Zenithians follow two timezones, and Timmy prefers Omicronic time.]**

**P.M.T: Post Merediem by the Theta  
**


	2. A new perspective

**Chapter 2: A new perspective**

Was I flying? I opened my eyes soon, and I actually was flying. No, more like- falling!

I gave a loud scream while falling on a soft surface.

"Ouch!" The word automatically came out of my mouth, and then I wondered where are my friends? I heard a sound behind me. So I turned around, and found Velocia and Tecna.

Velocia's eyes were closed, and I didn't notice any motion. I assumed her to be unconscious, and then looked at our saviour.

"Are you okay, Tecna?" I asked.

Tecna's eyes were closed, and she was sweating heavily. She was caressing her left elbow. Hearing me, she raised her elbow still with her eyes closed.

"How bad is it?" She asked.

I shrieked. I had never seen anyone with this type of cut. "Worst." I said.

"The edge of the knife did it." Then she looked at Velocia, "When did she collapse?"

"Before teleporting, I assume." I told.

"Weakling." Tecna said, and then gave a big yawn. "I've used all my powers today, and I'm not sure if I can use them tomorrow."

She sighed and then said, "I don't know if I can use them again."

I became terrified hearing her words. "Why, Tecna? A fairy should never think of that."

"I don't even know if I could get into Alfea. I mean, a powerless fairy could never get admitted to Alfea."

She then looked straight into my eyes. "My powers are technology. how can I use them if my power source isn't present?"

I felt pity for her. She got a point. Though, it'd be nice if I met someone familiar in Magix. Velocia wasn't going, and under the current circumstances Tecna wouldn't also.

Tecna suddenly grabbed her head and started whining. I became afraid.

"I'm losing my senses!" She said and then suddenly collapsed to the ground.

And there I was stuck. Lost in an unknown forest type of place in somewhere of Zenith, with two unconscious fairies.

My eyes were getting heavier. I was sure my dad had either gone insane or hadn't even noticed I was gone.

I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Timmy!"

I came into my senses and opened my eyes.

"Velocia?" I tried to recognize the girl in the curls who woke me up.

"At least you're not dead."

My eyes burst open.

"What! WHO'S DEAD!" I yelled. I noticed tears flowing down off Vel's eyes.

"Tecna- she's not responding."

I remembered Tecna's cut. Oh no! That'd be a terrible thing if germs entered the wound.

She was lying as I remembered. Her short magenta hairs caressed the ground. One of her fists was carrying her glasses.

I held her right hand to check her pulse.

I felt her pulses, but that wasn't the only thing I felt. I felt as if I had a connection with her, I just- felt her... in a strange way.

Then I looked at her wound. The bleeding had stopped, but it would still hurt her. I quickly scanned the place using my eyes.

No! It was a typical abandoned Zenithian swamp. I'd find nothing among them to aid my friend.

"_Let's get out of here_." Vel commented.

I was stunned by her illogical comment.

"And get killed?" I asked, "Come on, this is our cover."

"Let's get out of here." Velocia said.

"What are you, crazy? What about Tecna?"

"I'm scared of having a dead person around me!" She yelled and then tried to hug me. But I let out myself.

"She's not dead, okay? She's not dead!" Strangely I found myself boiling of anger. "That girl saved you, and you're trying to leave her all by herself?"

I looked at Tecna again. I knew she'd be in a lot of pain.

"I'm afraid of her! I want to go out!" Velocia yelled, "I WANT TO GET BACK HOME!"

"Don't yell!" I ordered. It wasn't polite to shout at a countess, but she had it coming.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR, I WANT TO GO BACK TO MY PALACE! It's an order!" She yelled louder.

Okay, Timmy. Try to calm down. You have a countess with you who is mentally depressed. You will be a specialist, use your intelligence to do something.

I heard a sound of faint coughing. My hopes rose, and I fixed my eyes on Tecna.

Yes, she was trying to get up. I didn't know what happened to me, but I ran and hugged her.

"Need an anti-Timothy spray." She murmured.

"Good." Velocia said, "You're not dead. Now we can go back to my palace."

Tecna gave a question expression on her face.

"What is she saying?" She asked me, "What does she mean?"

"She wants to go back to live her life." I said.

I didn't know what drastic change happened to Velocia, but that certainly wasn't good.

"Looks like she has a bug on her head." Tecna said.

"What can we do now?" I asked.

"On normal situations, I would myself take the glorious credit of debugging her. But looks like she's facing a nervous breakdown."

I looked at Tecna. She was pressing her wound.

"Let me take a look." I said.

"It's absolutely fine! No need. I'm sure I can handle myself." She said, and then she stood up.

"Wow! We're going to the palace, right? Yippee!" Velocia clapped her hands due to excitement.

"Sorry, I beg to differ." Tecna said.

SLAM!

My jaws dropped off. Tecna hit Velocia on her head and she collapsed on the floor. Suddenly a thought came to my mind. Oh no! I'm stuck with this psychopath!

Though Velocia was unconscious, she was getting seizures.

"Did you see the syndromes?" Tecna asked me.

I was unable to understand anything for the moment. Then I got finally what was going on.

"Zenithian Network Disaster?" I asked.

"Correct. People act strange when the hidden network mingles with the neuron cells. I had to hit her to deactivate the GPRS system. She was unknowingly revealing our cover." Tecna answered.

I wondered.

"But if the technology is disabled, how would the GPRS system work?" Tecna and I said in a unison. Normally I'd hate it, but now we need the unity.

"I think her uncle might know it. When he hugged her, he must've placed it." Tecna said.

"That means one thing. That guy surely has some spare technology source." I boldly said.

"And I'm going to take it and restore technology back to our homeland even if I'm powerless." Tecna said, with her fists closed. She sounded determined.

"I'll go with you. Zenith is my motherland also." I joined her.

"No." She said, "I'm just a failed experiment of the government. People don't even care if I depart or not. But your life is much more important. Timmy, think about your father!"

"I don't care. I'm with you on this." I said, trying to be as stubborn as possible.

She seemed to be surprised. "You really are a specialist, Timmy."

Then came the awkward silence.

"I highly apologize for my behavior." She blinked after two minutes. (I kept counting because I thought she never blinked) "I felt illogically envious about the fact of you having parents. No, that's not the main reason, I guess. Anyways, I'm very sorry for what I said before. I never should've said anything like those. So, friends?"

Before she could say anything else, the strangest thing happened. She levitated, widening her hands.

"Tecna magic winx!" She yelled.

I could see her transform for the first time. She looked perfect in her attire as a technology fairy. She slowly levitated down, and then I saw her little curved wings transformed into an enormous glider.

"Cool! Can you use your powers?" I asked.

"I can't hold on longer." She said, and then suddenly her eyes turned bigger which meant she got an idea. "The GPRS can help me stay longer in my transformation mode."

She rushed to unconscious Velocia. And then she brought out a huge neon green scanner out of nowhere.

"Scanning the position of the tracker." She told me. Suddenly the scanner started beeping, and Tecna successfully brought out the hidden tracker.

"It's time to change it to an innocent little reverse tracker." With her new powers she changed the tracker to work reverse, which meant we would now know where Cos was.

She was really becoming my favorite technology fairy for the moment. I grabbed Velocia.

And it was our first step towards our first adventure.


	3. Project Midnight

**Chapter 3: Project Midnight**

Tecna lead us to the edge of the swamp. Thanks to Tecna's transformation we didn't have to walk.

"Velocia would be hungry for sure. Where will we find food?" She sighed.

I remained silent because for the first time I didn't know the answer to anyone's question.

"Hold on the tracker for a while, will you?" She handed me the little triangle shaped tracker, and went some steps behind to grab a fruit. She detransformed when the tracker was away from her area. She jumped to harvest the fruit.

I gave her the tracker, and then her transformation came back as though there had been power shortage.

"It's becoming more like my lucky charm, though that's highly illogical. Luck has no bearing on the outcome. I'm tensed about Vel." She said.

"I understand." I replied. "It's a princess we're talking about. We have to be concerned and she however shouldn't be in our little project."

"**What project?**" Suddenly we heard the voice of Velocia, and we broadened our eyes to see if it really was she. "You can't minus me, Timmy!"

"Nothing's going on." Tecna tried to lie. And she was the worst in those. So not believing her, Velocia looked at me.

I tried to change the topic. "Fruits?" I asked.

Velocia raised her one eye brow, as the ancient gesture of scorn. "I'm going back to my palace if my best friends are not telling me what they have planned."

Tecna and I both looked at Velocia carefully if she had more trackers.

"Uhm... it's a little operation we call 'Project Midnight'." I tried to justify, and I really said what came into my mind.

"It's a thing... well, err... we're enrolling to Alfea and Red Fountain..." Tecna hesitated. It would be better if she didn't speak.

Velocia asked straight forwardly, "You guys didn't 'hook up' while I was unconscious, did you?"

I burst out. "No! That'd be the last thing!"

And that's how I blew the secret of the project. Tecna cursed me literally, continuously emphasizing that I'd be a failure for the Red Fountain. But imagining myself with her... was yucky enough.

"Count me in, friends! I'm not just letting you go! I mean you need me! Tecna hasn't even earned her transformation..."

Tecna intervened, "Actually, I did."

"What other stuffs did you do while I was unconscious? Getting back technology, wow! But how?"

She looked perkier than before. Her neuron systems were really trashed. I looked at Tecna. She showed Vel the tracker.

"Your uncle is not in the palace area. We have to follow him." Tecna pushed her glasses firmly towards her eyes.

"But where is he hiding? I see a neon green beep, that's all." Vel asked.

"Timmy, recognize the place?" Tecna asked me.

I took a glance, and my jaws dropped.

"That's the abandoned workshop behind my home!" I yelled.

"That doesn't ring any bell." Velocia nodded. I was trying my heart and soul to agree with her that my father had nothing to do with it.

"I hate jumping into conclusions, but why did he choose the workshop behind your home? And wasn't that your father's?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her with a fit of rage.

"You know very well what I mean." She stared back at me. "Only way to find out is to get there."

"Guys, guys, cool down. We must not argue." Velocia said. "Think for a second. What if they're controlling the Zenithians?"

"Then it'd be terrible." Tecna said, and then she snatched my PDA. She passed some sort of electricity into it and the PDA miraculously opened.

"Let me check the news feed." She said, and then looked at the screen. Some moments later, her eyes widened.

"Let's go inside of the swamp." She said, and we followed her.

"Velocia, can you find me a Meta root? My wound would be healed." She requested. Velocia went a little far to get those.

"Okay, Timmy. Don't be afraid." She sighed.

"What happened?" I said.

"We have earned ourselves a bounty. Cos, being the new head of the government, wants us dead. We'll be shot immediately if we are seen." She said.

"This is seriously not good." I said. "And worse if my father helped him."

"Here are the roots. Would you like me to help?" Velocia came and asked. It was a good thing Tecna sent her far because she wouldn't be able to hear it. She was very fragile.

"No. Look Velocia. Things are getting very difficult and dangerous for us. Are you sure you want to continue the mission?" Tecna asked her.

"Of course I want to. As long as you guys are around, I won't have any danger near me." Vel sounded determined.

"Thanks for trusting us." I said.

Tecna stared at Vel. "I want a favor from you." She paused for a second, "Could you use your powers and take us to Timmy's home?"

Velocia's jaws dropped. It was the first time Velocia was asked to use her powers. She was royal, and she never needed powers.

"I'm not sure. I can transform, but-" She paused, "I don't think I'm fast enough to not be spotted."

"No problem! Just be fast enough, and leave the rest to me." Tecna assured her.

Velocia sighed, and transformed. She grabbed our hands.

It was like a roller coaster, only 10x faster. We felt a gush of wind going through us, and it almost ripped us apart. Tecna had already transformed in the way, so she let out her wings, or gliders to balance. The fairies had ease, but I hadn't. I had to keep my eyes open even if I couldn't see anything.

The cyclonic wind stopped, and I almost fell down but Tecna grabbed me. This is my home, but I couldn't say- 'Home at last.' _Because this wasn't the last_.

Tecna whispered, "I don't see Cos."

We both looked at the tracker. It showed us the exact location- which was here.

"**Tremble before me!**" Someone said from our behind.

"Oh, now I get it. It was a trap." Tecna sighed, and turned back.

A royal guard, with a strange high tech weapon, roared in front of us. Behind him was a bunch of other guards.

Velocia kept trembling, just as the guard said. And then she fell down unconscious on the ground.

"Is she epileptic to bizarre situations?" Tecna asked me while we were being zapped inside a force field.

* * *

The force field broke when we were in front of Cos. He was wearing a ridiculous orange jumpsuit which would make us vomit. He held the Royal Staff of Meta, which would fit Velocia instead of his throne lusty uncle.

"Sir Cosecant Diarmetrio brings good news for the three outlaws." He said.

Tecna and I looked at each other, while Velocia was still inside a force field.

"Good news #1. For the little mechanic whiz called Timothy." He said.

I didn't get if he was insulting me or praising my talents. Certainly he wasn't doing the second.

"Your father's gone insane."

_Well, that's not new. He was half. _I held an emotionless face when he stabbed me with his words.

"And he's confined to the Lunatic Energy Field. Where his brain would help us, creating electricity and spare technology, but I repeat. _**Insane.**_ He never will be normal."

I felt a bit of rage inside me, but I was hurt. I hung down my head as a sign of accepting the state. I was afraid what he was going to do with us. Could Tecna help us break out of it again? I stared at her, and she mouthed words which I assumed to be- _The energy source_.

I tried to jump on Cos, but as soon as I moved I felt electricity passing through me. Tecna nodded her head as a no, and forbade me to do anything.

"Good news #2. For my beloved niece, Velocia." He paused for a second, "Well, I should change because this would be a bad news for her. She doesn't need to be a countess! I am the count now! Me! Cos! And I'll make sure she stays a prisoner. Or, maybe I should imprison her. Then I'll get her forcefully married with my son, Zemo!"

_Well, he's the actually insane one. Dangerously insane._

"And, finally. Good news #3, which I am eager to tell my most cherished would-be-ally, Tecna."

I saw Tecna's face. She bit her lips, as a sign of terrible rage and anger. I knew she'd kill him if she didn't get the electric shock. She had detransformed.

"Would you be my ally, Tecna? Would you?" Cos said, and laughed devilishly with all his might.

"Even not in your dreams." Tecna commented. Her teal eyes had sparks.

"Let's see. Even if I tell you, you're not a part of laboratory project?"

Tecna's jaws dropped off. _Please Tecna, don't fall for it. He's lying. He wants you for your powers._

"I-I-" Tecna said, "Don't believe a pico bit."

Cos laughed, and then projected a photograph.

A middle aged person sharing the similar features like Tecna, like having the same hair colour. He is holding the hands of a child, and the child holding the hand of a woman, who has the same large and teal eyes of Tecna. And the child- I gasped. _The child is undoubtedly Tecna_.

"It's graphically altered." Tecna bit her lips, tears came into her eyes.

She sat down and I saw that she didn't feel anything. I tried to move but I felt the acute shock again.

"You know it's not." Cos marched forward and gave his hands towards her. "You definitely know it's not. I have more."

I gasped when I saw Tecna giving her hands to Cos' to stand up.

Now it's doomsday for Velocia and me. Tecna joined Cos' army.

I sighed as the guards took me to the prison. I turned back to see Tecna's expressions, and she was worried about the photograph. Not about us.

I sighed again.


	4. The great rescue

**Chapter 4: The great rescue**

It had been couple of days. I was stranded, stranded here in a disturbing prison. I knew I was foolish, to trust someone I shouldn't had. I had seen Tecna first when I was 7, and then I thought she'd be a nice friend. Velocia and my friendship became a long ago when my mother was an advisor.

I couldn't do anything else but to curse myself. Vel! Did Cos keep her alive? 71% would say- yes, to get married to the idiotic son of his, Zemo. Was she being tortured? Damn you, Tecna.

I wondered, what would Tecna do? Would she fight, like that day to save Velocia? Or would she just hung around, waiting for the perfect moment to strategically escape? I thought myself at Tecna's place, and remembered the details when I secretly read her blog.

_7 years old. I'm a shelter less, poor, but a brilliant child. I'm taken care by the Government, as I am a specimen of the- "Extraordinary Genius Creating Project". Why? Why should this happen to me? Why me? Why should I be the scape goat? Why am I not a regular child? Just normal. Just like other 94.002% families on Zenith...  
_

_10 years old. I have won the award for "Extraordinary Merit", and I have coped up with my situation. I'm vicious, because others are vicious. I go to school where I get tormented emotionally, but I don't care. Laboratory projects are not supposed to care...  
_

_12 years old. I'm assigned on a project with a Know-it-All, and a Miss Perfect. I gave them every bits of technical information, but Timmy and Velocia wouldn't just appreciate. Who wants their friendship anyhow? I don't. Friendship is just a waste of precious time..._

Okay, when I read her blog 'accidentally', I thought they were just like garbage. But now I understood the every bit of pain she tolerated, behind every letters she tried to reduce it. She went cocky so that she could not show her wounds. It was like she was comforting herself.

I understand, Tecna. I understand.

"Timmy!" Someone whispered. I jumped, and ran front to see who it was.

"Don't panic." She said. People wouldn't get how happy I was that time when I heard that anti-emotional voice after two long days.

"Tecna! Is Vel okay?" I whispered.

"Finer than usual." She said, trying to figure out the solution to break the lock.

"Are you getting me out?" I anxiously asked. Tecna looked at me.

"No. I'm trying to lock you so that you can never come out. Timmy, try to co-operate, will you? I'm concentrating, for the logic of Zenith! Please keep quiet."

"Oh, sorry." I whispered.

She transformed. I said before, she looked perfect in her attire. If I tried to be poetic, which I never can be, I'd say 'lilacs in a matrix'.

"Digital triangle!" She threw a triangle shaped pin towards my cell, and then another triangle appeared. Then the green horizontal lines vanished, and I stepped out.

"When are we going to save Velocia?" I said. Tecna gave me a sarcastic look.

"She doesn't need to be rescued." Tecna said, "She can defend herself."

She pointed to me as if I couldn't defend myself.

"I'm taking you out of here." Tecna handed me a ticket. "You're officially out of this nuisance now. I have to unite, plus brainwash the other human soldiers, and I don't want you to get harmed."

I became enraged. "My father's on the lunatic force field! You can't force me to go out! He's my responsibility and I'm going to take him out whether you like it or not!"

"Please, Timmy." She pleaded.

"You back stabbed and gave us in. So you owe me." I argued.

Tecna's glasses gave a shimmer due to the light. She looked a bit of disappointed after I had said that. But truth is bitter. She hung her head downwards. I thought what I had said. I was cowardly in front of Tecna before, but now here I am arguing at the most illogical time. I should control myself.

Maybe I hurt her on the weak spot. I never saw her crying... _maybe I'll now_.

Tecna suddenly wrapped her arms around me before detransforming. I was wonder struck at the moment, because I never felt like this before. I felt unique. I did the same, trying to comfort her.

"I never bothered about my parents." She said, while tucking herself deeper in my arms. Her voice changed, being more heavy with a bit of emotions.

"I know." I said, while caressing her hair.

"No, even when I was shown the picture, I thought- how would I fight against Cos? Vel and your life were on stake. So I planned the strategic alliance..."

"You don't have to justify." I whispered.

"I didn't backstab, Timmy. I was only protecting you two. I figured out a way..." She stopped. Maybe she had figured out which kind of situation she was in. She let herself out, and I controlled myself.

"I apologize for my highly irrational behavior." Tecna said, "As I was saying, I've figured out a way."

"What's the way?" I asked.

Tecna looked around, ensuring there wasn't anyone and then whispered, "Sorry. I can't tell you yet. But today's the grand finale- that's for sure."

I gasped and then decided to follow her. But she stopped me.

"Are you sure you're with me?" She asked.

"Positive." I said.

"Then go get Velocia. She's on the upstairs in room no 357, being the damsel in distress." She said, with a pressure and a mock at the both time.

We separated our way.

* * *

I ran. Tecna must've disabled the surveillance system, so I felt relieved. There they are- there are the stairs. Pretty old school, but I must not make contact with anyone except Velocia. Climbing stairs were breathtaking. I panted and ran towards 357. When I was near 356, I heard a faint sound coming out of 357.

"Well, he's an idiot." I heard Velocia's voice.

_Well of course Cos's an idiot._ I heard another girl, probably another royal person (from the accent).

"Timmy's a total nerd. I just kept him so that he could fix my AC." Velocia said. I started to boil. Was that her thought about me? This could be Zenithian Network Disaster again, but I don't think Cos needs tracker to survey Velocia under the castle. And I briefly remember the times I fixed her AC. I thought she requested me because she appreciated my mechanical talent. No, I was wrong.

I stepped in front of the door to hear more clearly.

"What about rebel-turned-ally Tecna? Was she a close friend?" I recognized the voice. She was princess Zita from Delta province. She was famous for her interviewing talent, and of course her charisma. She became friends with Velocia.

"Tecna? A rebel? She couldn't even transform. She was merely like my servant."

"That's called 'being friends', you moron dumb-head princess!" I thought to myself. I completely understood what Tecna meant as 'Damsel in distress'.

I couldn't bear more, so I opened the door by the door knob. Velocia almost jumped, and Zita tried to smile. But I'm not falling for that.

"Your highness, please get down." I said, trying to be formal.

"Why're you speaking like that?" Vel asked me. I tried to be patient.

"I'm afraid this place might be deteriorated. That would be harmful to your... skin." I said.

"Spare my skin! I had just tanned it!" Zita exclaimed, and pulled her gown a bit up to run. With those high heels, she couldn't run faster than a snail without tripping over. But still I gave her place while Velocia walked up. She held my hands, but I removed them.

"Timmy!" She said.

"I- I'm just a mere servant, your highness. Please, you must go. It's Captain Tecna's order."

"Fine." Velocia shrugged, "So this is friendship over?"

"Yes." I didn't hesitate for a bit, "We're through."

It didn't take Velocia a second to rip off her shell. She pulled out her gown upward and ran with those 3.5" heels.


	5. The Finale

**Chapter 5: The Finale**

Tecna found me first. She ran towards me and asked about my mission. I told them Velocia ran away with her precious best friend, Zita.

"I knew this would happen." She tried to smile. I tried to laugh with her.

"About your plan..." I said.

"I'm going to give our Sir Cos a taste of his own medicine." She looked determined. Tecna, the rebel.

"Are you sure he doesn't know you're a double agent? And what about brainwashing the army?"

"Negative. Futile. I'd have done it if they had real brains instead of power system." We both sighed.

"What made you change your perspective against Vel?" She asked.

"She told Zita that she kept me for repairing the AC."

"Repairing the AC? That gives me an idea. If you could just do it." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Maybe I don't have to brainwash them." She smiled genuinely.

"I still don't get it." I said, being on the highest rate of being confused.

"Timmy, get ready to repair AC." She smiled, "Or should I say, repairing the robots?"

So she took me to the power system. We both worked on it, and we sweated.

"We should invent a warning system some day." Tecna commented.

After an hour we both were looking like scarecrows(I'd seen them on my PDA archive). I smiled and tried to configure out the system.

"I think it's done."

"Well, I should say, you're a genius." Tecna remarked.

"Order them to do something."

"How about something irrational?" Tecna's eyes sparkled.

I peeked out of the window where the soldiers assembled. And then something happened.

All of the soldiers started to dance Zango (People call it Tango in Earth). Then they changed their position, trying to be graceful. Then with poise they spinned and put their legs upwards.

"Ballet?" I turned to Tecna. She started to laugh aloud.

"That was for Velocia." She winked. "Wait a minute, I'll clean myself, so that Cos doesn't suspect one tiny bit."

She went away for a while, and then returned wearing the official Zenithian Soldier attire. She brought out a force field and trapped me inside.

"What! Why would you..." I shouted.

"Relax. I'm taking both of you to the Lunatic Energy Field. I'll say that you agreed to be with your father."

"In a force field?" I said.

"_As a prisoner_. Remember, you aren't free yet." Tecna assured and took me to the elevator.

* * *

She bowed down in front of Cos.

"Sire." I heard her buttering voice which she never used with us, "This mechanical prodigy has decided to spend the rest of his life dedicating to the betterment of our technology."

I blushed. She was praising me even when she was buttering someone else.

"Plain English, soldier." Cos said.

_Dumb._ I thought. Tecna cleared her throat.

"Timmy has decided to give us his brain for the LEF Project. He says he wants to be with his father." I discovered the signal of her, and whined. I tried to bring tears into my eyes, and lowered my voice as if I was going through an intense pain.

"A volunteer? For the first time?" Cos questioned himself and then turned to Tecna. "Why not? Why delay?"

This was her big shot. Good luck, Tecna. I know, luck would have no bearing on the outcome, but still she needed that.

"It's because, well, he's our first volunteer. And as an advisor, I think it would be better for your image to be present at the moment."

Well done. He'd be pleased.

"Oh, right. Wait a minute, let me get my digital staff. Ready the media." Cos stood up.

* * *

I read the sign. 'Lunatic Energy Field, Meta, Zenith.' Dad, I'll rescue you. Just wait.

"Where's the media?" Cos asked.

"They're waiting inside." Tecna lied.

We went in the elevator, and I saw thousands of people inside force fields, lying unconsciously. I calculated what Cos did.

1. Two murders in an ancient way.

2. Disable the technology, take the throne.

3. Creating spare source of technology by using neural power.

Either that's cruelty, or insanity. He was insane.

_I'm going to give our Sir Cos a taste of his own medicine._ I remembered Tecna's words.

Was she going to turn him into one of his own projects?

I saw my father. His orange hairs had gray streaks, and I was terrified seeing his face. He had aged.

"Dad. It's your little Tim." I whispered.

Dad didn't response.

"Dad, I'm here." I said.

Dad tried to open his eyes. He was sweating, and kept his eyes half open. He wanted to get out.

**"I** **DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE'S THE MEDIA!" **Cos yelled at Tecna.

"I'm afraid there isn't any media." She said.

Then she went near my Dad's force field, and turned off mine. I ran towards my dad, but got a firm shock of electricity.

She brought out the huge scanner she used before and typed something.

"What're you doing!" Cos yelled.

"I'm getting him out." She said.

"You fool! I have thousand soldiers with me!" He tried to laugh maniacally, and Tecna raised her left brow as a sign of sarcasm.

"Go on, bring them. I shall fight with them." She said.

Cos pressed his royal staff, and a real huge army arrived at the place.

"ATTACK THEM!" Cos yelled.

The soldiers ran with a huge shout, and then stopped. They put a huge grin on their face, and twirled. They started spinning, twirling and some even tried to giggle.

"What the hell!" Cos tried to run away, but soon he was confronted by me.

"No, you will see what's hell from now on." I said, and then punched him.

That was my first punch. Tecna grabbed Cos and then forcefully put him into a force field.

Tecna ordered the soldiers to break the other prisons. She tried for the second time, and my father came out. I grabbed him before he could fall. He tried to smile while his glasses fell down. He mouthed THANK YOU to Tecna, and then lost his senses.

Tecna looked at me.

"I have a feeling that we won't be seeing each other for a while." She said. Before I could ask the reason, she continued.

"But I do want to tell you how wonderful it was to be in the Project Midnight."

"No, you are wrong. We're still friends." I said.

She gave a light shake with her head, "Well, I wanted to tell you something."

"What?" I asked.

"The photograph... _that was real._" She said.

I gasped.

"You might've wondered what my next mission would be." She said, and then looked at the roof, which consisted thousands of migraine causing patterns.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Tecna was right. We stayed at the Meta province for two days. It was because of my dad. He woke up every night, having nightmares. They were so bizarre that he started to became insane again. So, the doctor suggested that we move. This province had a horrible effect on my father's brain. So to ease him, we moved to a province that was far far away. I miss Tecna, I didn't even had the time to say goodbye. The current circumstances do not influence me to contact with her.

Currently I'm walking, walking towards the Vortex Station, from where I'll be called a 'Specialist' from now on. I hope Tecna found her real parents.

I found my dad waving at me. He yelled, "Don't be too vengeful! Remember you'll always use logic against vengeance!"

I smiled and waved my hands. The vortex awaits.

Ah! What a punch it was!


End file.
